Equipment
Equipment Tékumel is a metal scares world, having been mined out over 60,000 years ago. The people have learned to make everything through a treatment of laminating and treating chlen-hide, the protective plates that are shed off the common beast of burden, the chlen. Chlén-hide Weapons and armor made of Chlén-hide are specially treated to make them almost as hard as bronze and can be a substitute for metal. Bronze Weapons made of bronze (or copper) cost x10 more than normal, armor costs x15 as much. Steel Steel is extremely rare, being about 500 times more expensive than other items. Steel smiths are also extremely rare. Metal Weapons and Armour Metal items are more effective, providing more protection, and are significantly sturdier than chlen-hide items. Treat metal items as if they are +1. They are not inherently magical, nor are they effective against creatures that require magical weapons to damage, this is just to show how much more effective metal items are compared to their chlen-hide counterparts. If a metal weapon is enchanted, it simply becomes a “+1Steel Weapon”, do not add the initial +1 simply because it’s a steel weapon. Armor Enlisted personnel in the legions and temple guard units are issued one set of armour, generally of light armour. Even in legion’s that field heavy or even steel armour reserve it for actual combat. Due to the climate, armour is generally only worn on the battlefield or in high risk situations. Everyone wearing armour in the daytime must make a constitution check every hour or suffer a level of exhaustion. Civilians rarely wear armour. Armour is most commonly made of chlen-hide and only comes as the following: Padded armor is generally found in the extreme north, or it is used by peasants who cannot afford any better. Leather armor is the equivalent of light infantry armor (light helmet, breastplate/pectoral, vambraces, and a leather tunic). Scale and chain mail are common: they are made of scraps of Chlen hide. Scale mail is more popular among the N'luss, while chainmail is more common in the Five Empires. Non humans and Armor: Each race has its own kinds of armor. To simplify the game, consider them as wearing human armor, but if the armor class of the armor they wear is less than their own natural armor class, consider their armor class to be 1 better than their natural armor class. Armor 2 or more classes below natural armor class of the creature is of no value, with the exception of shields. Note that each armor assumes a helmet is worn. Characters may insist on wearing a heavier, lighter, or no helmet. Lighter or heavier helmets make no difference in combat, but no helmet means worsening armor class by one and could mean a lucky hit to the head for more damage and possible stunning. Weapons The weapons found on Tékumel are: * Battle axe * Blowgun (dart) * Bow, Composite long * Bow, Composite short * Bow, short * Bow, long, Seresh wood * Club * Crossbow, hand (Shen only) * Crossbow, light * Crossbow, heavy * Dagger * Dart * Footman's Flail (large) * Footman's Mace (large) * Horseman's Flail (small) * Horseman's Mace (small) * Javelin * Knife * Morning star * Polearm (all but Mancatcher) * Quarterstaff * Sling (bullet or stone) * Spear * Staff Sling * Sword, long * Sword, scimitar * Sword, short * Sword, two-handed Other Weapons found on Tékumel Bola (same as net). Large or smaller creature hit is restrained until freed. Take action to make DC 10 Str check to free itself. Deal 5 slashing to net (AC10) or doing 5 fire damage also frees those restrained. Gear Clothing “One cannot look at the throng in a crowded street without automatically identifying most of its members: the demon mask and rich purple robes of a Priest of Hrü’ü; the red and black chequered kilt and short vest of the merchant from Katalál; the naked slave, bronze collar glinting at his throat; the clan-girl from the western provinces, her poncho-like tunic of fine fírya-cloth open at the sides from shoulder to calf and belted in at the waist with a cord woven in her clan colours; the high noble in his complicated pleated kilt, bejewelled vest, and transparent over-tunic of thésun-gauze; the peasant from the centre of the Empire, attired in a rough homespun kilt and leather buskins; the lady of fashion, dazzlingly white skirts almost touching the ground, her breasts rouged and tantalisingly concealed beneath a collar of starched and lacquered chlén-hide, golden chains and pins artfully arranged in her long hair; the gilt and scarlet armour of a soldier from one of the legions devoted to mighty Karakán; the hurrying scribe, nude to the waist, knee-length kilt stained with hnéqu juice, and painted wooden penbox clacking at his side … the world-wise city merchant learns to recognise them all…” ''— M.A.R. Barker Complete Outfits, Uniforms, and Ceremonial Garb = Table: Clothing Costs = '''Price' (káitars) Social Class or Professional Rank/Articles of Clothing 1 hlásh Slaves, very low class: Loincloth, rough sandals 8 hlásh Low class : Kilt, sandals 10 Middle class: Kilt, sandals, vest, overtunic, belt 70 Upper middle class: Kilt, shoes, belt, overtunic, collar , headdress 120 Upper class: Kilt, shoes, belt, overtunic, collar, headdress 1000 Highest upper class: Kilt, shoes, overtunic, belt, collar , headdress, mantle 250 Priest of Circles 1-10: Ritual vestments: kilt, shoes, belt, overtunic, separate collar, fancy headdress, tabard, medallions, pectoral, stole, and other ceremonial garb. Off-duty priests wear civilian outfits appropriate to their class and status. Lay priests can borrow such outfits from the temple as necessary. 5,000 Priest of Circles 11-up: More fancy ritual robes incorporating braiding, complex patterns, lush fabrics, precious metal, etc. Again, priests will need suitable civilian clothing too. In the unlikely event that a lay priest would need such garb, she could borrow it from the temple. 250 Soldier, Tirrikámu to Kási: Ceremonial uniform and armor. Soldiers will also need civilian wear appropriate to their class. Characters who are only loosely attached to legions, or who are in legions that rarely need ceremonial armor, may simply be able to borrow a suit from the legion as necessary. 5,000 Soldier, Dritlán or above: Ceremonial uniform and armor. These will be made from precious metals, or at least shiny and fancy materials. Individual Garments Those non-humans who do not wear clothing, but use straps, baldrics, webbing, harnesses etc. to carry equipment, can buy such items for around 1-10 káitars in most big cities. Ceremonial Forms of Dress Ceremonial dress comes in a variety of ever-more-elaborate versions depending on the status and position of the character. Each Form has a very specific style of ceremonial dress, which can be purchased at a cost of 1000 káitars per rank or character level. Tools Mounts and Vehicles Tékumel has the wheel, but they don't have a decent draft animal. Horses don't exist, and Hmelu and Chlen move about as fast as a hippo, so although carts are common they are of limited use. Carried litters are very* common, but rickshaws haven't been figured out. And remember, if your players decide to introduce such a thing, that the various litter-bearing, litter-building, and transportation clans would strive very hard to prevent the success of the venture. They have their livelihoods to maintain, and no they're not interested in any newfangled ideas, thank you. Trade Goods Precious Metals, Gems, and Jewellery Jewelry on Tékumel has similar uses to elsewhere, in that it can be a display of personal status and social class, or a useful, portable form of wealth. It is also favored for giving gifts and bribes of all kinds, being seen as far more appropriate than hard currency. To determine the value of an item of jewelry, take the basic cost of the metals and gems involved, then add the labor costs of having goldsmiths and gemcutters work on the piece (typically adding 20% to 200% of the original cost, again, depending on the complexity and skill involved). If it is to be bought retail, the merchant may add another fee on top (anything from 20% to 50% or even more). An antique piece may be slightly or considerably more valuable (another +10% to +1,000% added to the cost, depending on provenance, fame of jeweler, quality, and era). Table: Metal Ingots Metal ingots may also be used as currency. Metal Price (káitars/gram) Notes Copper 0.1 qirgál Copper is regarded as a sacred metal to Sárku, and so is in demand at temples to that god. Electrum 7 hlásh Gold 10 hlásh Iron / Steel 50 hlásh Iron and steel are too useful for war to get much use as jewelry. Most people are also superstitious concerning iron, and would not wear or use it for non-martial purposes. Platinum 20 hlásh Platinum ingots and jewelry are usually ancient pieces of non-Tsolyáni manufacturer, as the skills to work them have been almost lost. Silver 10 qirgáls Gold Items Gold Item Costs includes typical costs for gold jewelry, though this can vary enormously depending on the factors listed in this section. Use this table as a guide for jewelry costs in other metals, too, multiplying the price accordingly (for example, an electrum item would cost 70% of the price of the equivalent gold item). = Table: Gold Item Costs = Article Price (káitars) Belt plaque 100 Collar 1000 Bracelet, thin 30 Necklace 250 Ring 20 Tiara 300 Bracelet, armlet, or anklet, wide 250 Gems A beautiful array of gemstones can be found on Tékumel. Gem Costs lists types of gem with typical prices for 1-carat stones. A flawed or discolored stone may be worth only 70% to 90% of the value given, while a perfect gem might be worth twice as much. Note that for stones categorized as "precious" or above, significantly larger gems cost significantly more, due to their rarity. As a guideline, multiply the base price by the square of the number of carats; for example, a 7-carat black pearl (usual cost for 1 carat = 60 káitars) will cost 60 x 7 x 7 = 2,940 káitars. This does not apply to the cheaper stones, which can generally be found in larger pieces. The prices given are for uncut gems. A cut stone will be worth at least twice as much, depending on the quality of the workmanship. = Table: Gem Costs = Gem Type Price for 1 carat (káitars) Examples Semi-precious 5 agate, amber, amethyst, bloodstone, carnelian, chalcedony, coral, garnet, marine ivory, lapis lazuli, malachite, moonstone, nephrite, obsidian, rock crystal, shell (the shell of a Chet’ú or Nhá, suitable for carving and decorating), tourmaline, turquoise. Moderately precious 20 alexandrite, aquamarine, chrysoberyl (cats’ eyes etc.), glass coral, opal, pearl, topaz, zircon. Precious 60 jadeite, black pearl. Highly precious 500 diamond, emerald, flame opal (sacred to Vimúhla and Chiténg, and found only in the Páchi Léi forests of Pán Chák, where it is secreted by certain trees), black opal, ruby, sapphire (blue, orange, or red). Extremely precious 1000 blue-white diamond, black star-sapphire. Food, Drink, and Drugs This section gives details of common comestibles of all kinds, though it must be borne in mind that Tékumel is a vast planet, with many different foods and cuisines; no such list could be complete. Complete Meals These costs include a fee for preparation, and so represent a meal at a hostel or prepared by a food-oriented clan. Characters who prefer to make their own meals can do so at half the listed cost. Table: Meal Costs Cost per Person Particulars 3 qirgáls Slave meal: thin gruel or stew, poor quality stale bread. 19 qirgáls Worker's meal: bread or rice; simple vegetable stew, perhaps with a few scraps of meat or a meat stock; perhaps a cheap piece of fruit. 2 hlásh Middle-class fare: good quality bread; a meat and vegetable stew, or a slice of roasted meat and vegetables; pastry or pudding for dessert. 5 hlásh Rich family meal: similar to the middle-class fare, but better quality and with more varied choices. 5 káitars Low noble meal: exquisite breads and snacks; at least two well-prepared meat, fish, or game dishes with some exotic ingredients; several side dishes of vegetables; a variety of condiments, chutneys, and pickles; an array of cakes and other desserts. 50 káitars High noble banquet: similar to low noble meal, but even more elaborate and extensive, with dozens of meticulously prepared individual dishes, and a number of rarities and delicacies. Individual Items (Trade Goods) See the Table for typical prices for food when bought and sold as a commodity. Inevitably these prices may vary, being higher in a city or remote and non-agricultural region, or lower in a region that specializes in producing that particular food. Prices will also go down after a bountiful harvest, or up in times of famine or drought. Table: Commodity Costs Commodity Price per kg (in qirgáls) Wheat 7 Rice 9 Dmí sugar 12 Salt 5 Fodder (for pack or herd animals) 2.5 Vegetables 5 Fancy Vegetables 20 Dlél fruit 8 Másh fruit 11 Meats: Hmélu, Hmá 18 Tsi’íl 15 Jakkóhl 30 Reptiles 8 Other meat (insects etc.) 15 Poultry: Káika 12 Game birds 35 River fish 8 Sea fish 10 Beverages Non-alcoholic drinks are usually sold by the mug (around 0.6 liters), whereas alcoholic drinks are sold by the bottle (2.7 liters). Table: Beverage Costs Article Price Particulars A'ásh 3 káitars This is a rough, grain-based alcohol, popular among the lower classes. It is commonly found in Úrmish and Katalál. The most powerful blend is known as Jékw, and is produced in Yán Koryáni. Chumétl 16 qirgáls This is non-alcoholic beverage of savory Hmélu buttermilk is drunk by every social class throughout Tsolyánu, Yán Kór, Salarvyá, and Mu’ugalavyá. It is salted and heavily spiced, with the precise recipe varying enormously depending on region and social class. Ahoggyá hate it. Dátsu 6 káitars This robust dlél-fruit brandy is purple-red in color. The Kráa Hills varieties are particularly prized, as are vintages from northeast of Khéiris in Mu’ugalavyá, or the Nuférsh and Kakársh regions in Livyánu. A high-quality bottle might cost 50-100 káitars. Drónu 12 káitar Drónu is a dark-colored dessert wine made from urtsé berries. A top-quality bottle from Koylúga or Jaekánta could cost up to 100 káitars. Faóz 6 hlásh This simple rice beer is common in Livyáni, particularly among the working class, but rarely found elsewhere. Héngka 5 hlásh This wheat or dná beer is found everywhere, but usually regarded as suitable only for commoners. Héngka can be used as a generic term to refer to other relatively weak alcoholic drinks. Lás 2 qirgáls Lás is an infusion of tíu tree leaves, favored in the north and northeast, and drunk hot. Some add milk, sugar, or salt, depending on region and personal taste. Másh 10 káitars This is another brandy, though generally better-regarded than dátsu. It is sweet and gold-colored, with a delicate yet exotic flavor. A bottle of the best could cost 100-500 káitars. Ngálu 5 káitars Ngálu is a common wine, found in all the Five Empires and the surrounding area. A top-quality bottle from a particularly favored vintage could cost 50 káitars or more. Tsuhóridu 90 káitars This is any one of a variety of swamp liqueurs, made from the crushed seeds of ferns. As well as the usual alcoholic effects, many varieties of tsuhóridu can have other properties, thanks to strange compounds in the seeds, including addiction, hallucination, partial paralysis, paranoia, heightened sexual urges, etc. A particularly fine quality tsuhóridu could cost as much as 1,000 káitars per bottle, but would more usually be sold in tiny cups. Tuór 24 qirgáls This is a sweet, sherbet-like drink beloved in Livyánu and some regions of Mu’ugalavyá, where it is drunk by all classes of society, with the most expensive varieties (up to 50 káitars for a small cup) being flavored with exotic herbs and spices. Drugs The common social drugs of Tsolyánu and nearby are typically consumed in clanhouses, or occasionally in public premises hosted by clans specializing in preparing drugs and herbs. Typical prices per kilogram are given on Table: Drug Costs, though these prices may vary: a person buying only a few grams for personal use will of course pay proportionately more, and costs per kilogram can be considerably lower if drugs are bought in the regions they are produced. Pygmy Folk and Hláka are affected by the listed drugs in the same manner as humans. For most other non-humans, these drugs have no particular effects, though Shén are badly affected by Chümaz (which is a dangerous poison for them) and Ntó (which turns them psychotically angry). Inevitably, some of the non-human species have their own drugs, such as Fssá roots for Shén and mmuókh bark for Páchi Léi. Table: Drug Costs Drug Price per kg (in káitars) Effective Dose (in grams) Notes Airá grass 50 2-11 This grass can be used directly as a local anesthetic or brewed into a tea to provide a general numbing effect. It grows on any grass hills or high moors. Chümaz 100 4-13 Chümaz a pale blue powder, refined in Livyánu from berries. It gives a +2 bonus to all Spot and Listen checks, as well as having aphrodisiac effects. Drársha 800 10-15 This clear crystal is made from shellfish shells, and found particularly in Salarvyá and Háida Pakála. It causes time distortion and mild hallucinations, as well as provoking laughter. Hnéqu weed 45 50+ Hnéqu weed is a mild euphoric, universally available and more popular than alcohol in many areas. The best-regarded weed is from Sokátis in Tsolyánu and Nuférsh in Livyánu. Mághz 500 10-15 This powdered brown bark is produced the states of the far northeast. It's a soporific and relaxant. Ntó 300 2-3 Ntó is a fine-grained white powder, almost dust-like, found on the surfaces of the leaves of the Vé-Ntó tree of M’mórcha and Nmártusha. Users become happy and eloquently talkative. Osí 700-1,000 3-5 This viscous gray mucus is derived from the Ft’á fish, found in the Nyémesel Isles. It eases stress and acts as an aphrodisiac. Zu'úr Hirelings Slaves